


Heat of the Moment

by PansexualMoose



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualMoose/pseuds/PansexualMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after the director yelled cut on the final Klaine scene of 5.14. Minor spoilers. It's rated E for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Moment

Heat of the Moment  
A Crisscolfer Reaction Fic  
BeginningAnew

“We are going to have the hottest make up sex ever!” Chris’ voice was getting raspy again. Darren knew what was happening when Chris’ voice got raspy. Of course, after they got up off the couch and head towards the bedroom, the director called cut. She was a sweet woman, but, to her, this was just a scene between two actors that the two men could casually walk away from. Darren almost wished she was right. However, while the crew moved on to film another scene, hopefully one where Darren wasn’t needed, Chris sat down on the bed and sighed, rubbing lightly at the spot that Darren’s mouth had just devoured. He wanted to pretend he didn’t feel anything; he wanted to say that his heart was racing because it was hot on set, but it was the middle of January, and that was just illogical for New York. Instead, he check his pulse against the spot that Darren’s lips just left and took slow, deep breaths until it started to return to normal. Darren had been pacing in the other room, Chris watched him as he counted his steps and coordinated his breath with those steps; everyone had their own methods of calming down. The director smiled at Darren, telling him to tell Chris that the two of them were good until after lunch which caused Darren to look down at his watch. To everyone else, he was measuring time for the sake of organization, but to Chris, Darren was making a route in his head. They could head back to the hotel FOX paid for and be there, by town car, in ten minutes. Once the director was out the door, Darren turned around; there was no need for words at that point, the two men just grabbed their coats and headed out the door of the apartment FOX was using as fast as they could.   
Darren’s hands were shaking while he tried to press the key into the automatic lock on the door. Their time together was slowly but surely ticking away and they had a lot of ground to cover in that time. Chris was the look out, casually hanging out beside the door, whistling, in case Amber, Lea, Kevin or Chord showed up. They had the entire floor to themselves, but that didn’t mean they always got the private time their secret relationship required. Darren finally sighed when the door opened and he pressed inside, Chris’ hand hard on his back. Coats were forgotten about at that point, and Darren was pretty sure his designer someone-of-importance coat was half in the toilet, but he just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn at this moment. Chris was reaching out for him, and Darren grabbed Chris’ face with the same passion they had earlier while filming the scene. There was no need for words at this moment, because all that mattered was that they were together, alone. To make sure they would stay alone, Chris pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off, before watching Darren do the same. They needed this time more than anything else, and if that meant being cut off from the rest of the world, then so be it. Finally, the shorter, elder male led the two of them across the room to the huge, fluffy bed that was still unmade from Darren’s previous night of unaccompanied slumber. Chris could apologize for that later; right now they needed to get their hands on each other. The first part of come off was the sweater Darren wore over the shirt and the bow tie; Chris would complain about the layers to the costume department later. Once Darren was shirtless, Chris pressed his lips to his collarbone and took, what felt like, the deepest breath ever. Darren smelled perfect; a hint of hair gel, his musky male scent and whatever it was the ladies sprayed on him that morning in the trailer. Darren sat on his knees and let Chris do whatever he wanted to him, because that’s all he wanted right now. It took a few more minutes, but when Chris was shirtless, Darren attacked the creamy alabaster skin that never seemed to turn a shade darker despite Chris’ multiple vacations the previous summer. There would be a bruise under that pectoral for a while, but Darren smiled because he knew that no one would ask questions.   
Chris shifted to where he was laying down on the bed and rubbed up and down Darren’s covered calf gently. Smiling, Darren turned around and started kissing his way up the younger man’s chest again. There were no words in Darren’s mind to describe the sounds that Chris made compared to the sounds that Kurt made; there was so much different about the two. Kurt seemed to hold back from Blaine, but Chris was willing, at this point anyway, to just let Darren ravish him, and Darren was more than willing to fulfill that desire. Hands worked on Chris’ belt while Chris did his best to mess up the hair that was almost plastered to Darren’s skull.   
“Make a note,” Chris sighed as Darren’s cold hands hit the heat bouncing off his lower belly. “Talk to Ryan about the excessive use of hair gel as we get further into the season.” Darren simply nodded before slowly slipping his hands under the waistband of both the offensive jeans and Chris’ briefs. When dressed as Kurt, Chris once told him, tight pants require tight underwear. Of course, Darren never minded, and he couldn’t see anyone who did. When your ass is that perfect… While looking up, Darren got a quick glance at the clock and cursed himself.   
“Looks like we’re not making lunch, again…” He told Chris. The younger man simply shrugged and moved to the edge of the bed so he could kick his shoes off before Darren pulled his jeans the rest of the way down. Once Chris was naked, Darren had a chance to look at him. His skin was so perfect, creamy and it looked like silk. When his eyes travelled below his bellybutton, however, his was shocked at the sharp change in color. Chris was hard, pink and, by the looks of it, dripping. Darren felt something primal kick in and he started for Chris, but was pushed back onto the bed with a whimpered cry of protest.   
“You got to start last time,” Chris reminded him. “I think it’s my turn, Mr. Criss.”   
“Mr. Criss is my father,” Darren corrected.   
“Well fine, I’ll just call you mine.” Chris said, working on the equally tight pants that Darren was required to wear that day. Chris was much better at this process than Darren was, mostly because he had worn tight pants for his entire Glee career, and Darren went from a uniform to tight pants. After what seemed like forever and a half, Darren was naked. It was an incredible sight to Chris because Darren was so much of a man. He had hair that covered his chest, but not in a creepy, wolf-man way. The hair that led to the space below his belly is what drove Chris the craziest. Despite being a man’s man, Darren always kept his nether regions clean. It all started with the tight pants thing and just moved to being more comfortable for him in the long run. But finally, the two of them were naked.   
Chris leaned down and kissed the tip of Darren’s cock, taking in the sounds that Darren made as soon as Chris’ lips made contact. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good round. But Darren want for Chris to open his mouth and take him in, he wanted to pull Chris up and reinvent the scene they were just in.   
“So, about that hot make up sex….” Darren smiled, reaching for Chris. Instead of giving into him, Chris just decided to sink his mouth onto Darren’s dick and just leave Darren to his thoughts. “Or, we could do this.” The older man’s breath hitched in the back of his throat and his diaphragm rose up and down rather quickly. Chris’ mouth was so warm, his lips were lush and perfect and dearsweetjesus….  
“Chris,” Darren stopped Chris by pressing gently on the top of the younger man’s head. “Seriously, not going to last if we keep this up.” He sighed, and Chris understood. Slowly twisting his arm to reach behind him, Darren pulled the open bottle of lube from the top of the nightstand.   
“Who’s who tonight?” Darren asked closing and reopening the bottle with his thumb.   
“Just fuck me,” Chris sighed, leaning down to lay besides Darren. The elder man smiled and moved to where he was above Chris, enjoying the sight of the younger man displayed beneath him. He slicked his fingers wet with lubrication before pressing his forefinger against his hole. Chris shivered against the pressure and smiled when Darren slid in like it was nothing. Soon, a second finger was added and Chris was turning into mush. All Darren had to do was arch up into that one spot that his cock seems to perfectly hit every single time, but he was waiting for that. He was watching and waiting as Chris took his own perfect erection into his hands and started making time with Darren’s fingers.   
“Oh, fuck,” Chris sighed, taking his free hand and gripping the hotel sheets. “Please, Dare. I can’t-“ He sighed again, his voice was raspy again, Darren’s cock was throbbing and this was all about to go wild. Darren moved a pillow under Chris’ ass, reached for a condom and slicked himself up and right as he was about to slide the condom on, Chris reached for his hand.   
“We don’t need those,” Chris smiled. “We know we’re good. We trust each other,”   
“But, I’ve never—“   
“Dare, you’re with me, remember?” Chris asked, and Darren remembered what they had been through together over the past couple of years. He simply nodded and lubed himself up, raw and exposed, ready to enter Chris. The feeling of entering without a condom is completely different, yet very similar. Chris was tight, as always, hot and ready. Their moans melded together as one as Darren moved to where he was pressing his forehead against Chris’ shoulder. Chris’ dull finger nails made crescent moons on Darren’s back as Darren’s teeth gently sunk into Chris’ bone.   
“Darren,” Chris whispered and moved his legs to lock around Darren’s waist, urging him to push faster and harder. Darren took the command and pressed harder into Chris’ ass, listening as his balls smacked against Chris’ skin.  
“Yes, baby. Yes,” Chris hissed as he reached between them and started matching pace with Darren.   
“You wanna come, baby?” Darren asked. Chris just smirked.   
“Maybe, if you show me what you’re made of.” Chris challenged. Darren pressed himself up, using the bed and some leverage from Chris, gripped the younger man’s waist and started fucking him senseless. The sounds that escaped for their mouths, the noises that came from their skin slapping against each other, everything was perfect. Neither of them knew what to do as Chris’ orgasm hit him like a rock. He was jerking himself quickly, and Darren watched as his cum shot over his head and onto the headboard.   
“Yeah, baby.” Darren cheered him on, but the sensations from Chris’ orgasm was not helping him last longer.   
“Chris,” he took a deep breath and tried to slow down. “Chris, I’m gonna-“   
“Come all over me,” Chris said, and Darren’s eyes went wide.   
“You dirty little minx,” Darren smiled but then groaned when he saw the look in Chris’ eyes. He was serious. He was one hundred and ten percent serious. Darren pulled out quickly, just in time to spill himself all over Chris’ stomach. He wasn’t finished riding out his orgasm when Chris pulled him down and smashed their lips together. It was hot, sticky, messy, and everything smelled like sex, but damn, it was fantastic.   
Taking a moment to breathe, Chris and Darren watched each other before Darren glanced at the clock.   
“We’re late,” He smiled.   
“Oh, well.”


End file.
